Soy Rebelde
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Una visión dentro del primer capitulo de Naruto más interiorisada en sus sentimientos. qué tan miserable se puede sentir uno al conocer la verdad de por qué todos te evitan? hay alguien que realmente te aprecie? Songfic


Hola!!! - este es mi segundo fic de Naruto... y el Nº 25 mío!!! n-n.. no si no soy ociosa.. :P jajajaja.. bueno... espero que les guste.. este fic está basado en el primer cap. de Naruto.. aunque no se si en el anime sea también un cap.. yo creo que si... es que yo tengo el manga... bueno.. no aburro más u-ulll.. lean! 

Soy Rebelde

**_"Yo.. soy rebelde_**

**_porque el mundo me hizo asi_**

**_porque nadie me ha tratado con amor_**

**_porque nadie me ha querido nunca a mi"_**

****

Un chico rubio de ojos azules suspiró profundamente. Su mirada se veía mucho más triste de lo normal. Siempre se mostraba sonriente, pero cada vez su dolor era más evidente. Se sentía solo. Todos sus compañeros de clase se habían graduado, menos él. Era el único que no había pasado el examen. Mientras él estaba sentado en un columpio donde siempre se disponía a mirar al resto cuando estaba algo deprimido, todos sus compañeros recibían las felicitaciones de sus papás. En cambio él, no recibía ni siquiera retos. Él estaba solo. Sus padres habían muerto en una lucha contra un demonio llamado Kyubi. No los conoció. Ni siquiera tenía fotos de ellos. Y por alguna extraña razón, todos le evitaban. Jamás le daban una oportunidad para conocerlo bien, simplemente le daban la espalda.

**_"yo.. soy rebelde_**

**_porque siempre sin razón_**

**_me negaron el cariño que pedi_**

**_y me dieron solamente comprensión"_**

****

"-OYE!!!! Es que no dejarás de dar lata con tus gamberradas?!

-cada día estamos igual! Ya basta!

-te caerá un puro de los buenos!

-vaya narices que tiene!"

"-¿¡se puede saber qué haces!? ¡es hora de clase! ¡baja de ahí! ¡IMBECIL!"

"-ya vuelves a las andadas, pedazo de animal?!"

"-mañana es el examen de graduación de la escuela de ninjas!! Y te recuerdo que tu ya has suspendido dos veces!! No es el momento de andarse con tonterías!! Fuera de clase, pedazo de alcornoque!!"

"-los demás consiguen hasta triplicarse. Y Naruto solo consigue una copia... que no le sirve para nada, no es más que un estorbo si tiene que luchar. ¡de ninguna manera puedo aprobarle!"

**_"yo quisiera ser_**

**_como el niño aquel_**

**_como el hombre aquel que es feliz"_**

Otro suspiro involuntario se escuchó. A pesar de siempre mostrarse cabeza dura, esos comentarios le dolían y le habría una herida en el fondo de su corazón. Uno de los profesores se le acercó para hablarle. Estuvieron unos momentos conversando sobre el maestro Iruka, el profesor que lo había reprobado. Por primera vez se dio cuenta del parecido que había entre ellos dos. El profesor Mizuki, le reveló el paradero de un rollo secreto que lo podría ayudar a volverse más fuerte y ser reconocido entre todos los de la aldea. Se despidieron y se fue cada uno por su lado. El chico se encontraba dudoso: por un lado, si robaba ese pergamino y lo estudiaba, podría volverse muy fuerte y ser reconocido por todos; por otro lado, el pergamino se encontraba en la casa del tercer Hokage, lo cual significaría ir para allá y robárselo. Quizás esa fuera la única forma de que alguien lo reconociese, que no sea por ser el mayor gamberro en la ciudad.

****

**_"y quisiera dar_**

**_lo que hay en mi_**

**_todo a cambio de una ilusión_**

**_y cantar... y reír.. y olvidar el dolor _**

**_y cantar... y reír.. y olvidar el dolor _**

**_el dolor..."_**

Ya horas más tarde, se había decidido a robarlo. No sería el gran problema. Lo estudiaría escondido en el bosque y luego lo devolvería. En la casa de Hokage, por supuesto se encontró con este mismo. Por suerte, su excelente técnica "Sexy no Jutsu" era invencible. Rápidamente cogió el pergamino y escapó con él. Se internó en el bosque para estudiarlo. Lo abrió atentamente, por si había alguna trampa, pero no fue así.

-a ver.. la primera técnica es.. ¿"multiplicación de cuerpos"? ¡caray! ¡qué mala pata, la primera en la frente! ¡esto se me da fatal..!

Sin duda alguna, el rubio comenzó a practicar la técnica mencionada. Después de un buen rato, logró que sus copias llegasen a más de mil. Satisfecho de si mismo, se sentó a descansar un rato.

-¡¡TE ENCONTRE!! ¡¡OYE!!      

El maestro Iruka se veía enojado, pero a la vez aliviado por haber encontrado a su alumno.

**_"Yo.. soy rebelde_**

**_porque el mundo me hizo asi_**

**_porque nadie me ha tratado con amor_**

**_porque nadie me ha querido nunca a mi"_**

Iruka comenzó a retar a su aprendiz por lo sucedido mientras este le contaba que el maestro Mizuki le había hablando de ese pergamino. Iruka empujó sin aviso a Naruto hacia el suelo, recibiendo él unos kunais que venían en el aire. Era Mizuki. Naruto no entendía que sucedía y se limitó a desobedecer las palabras del profesor traicionero. El salvador del oji-azul le gritó que no le pasara a Mizuki el rollo a costa de su vida. Mizuki se rió y le dijo al rubio que le contaría toda la verdad. Toda la verdad sobre una norma que solo él no debía conocer: nadie le debería decir nunca a él, que el zorro diabólico de nueve colas, Kyubi, yacía en su interior. El saber esa verdad, él saber que ese ser que había matado a sus padres y a los padres de su profesor estaba en él, lo dejó en un estado shock. No podía creer lo que oía. Ahora entendía perfectamente el porque lo evitaban. Todos temían que él los fuera a atacar o algo así. Por unos momentos su mente quedó en blanco. Su vista se volvió borrosa y a penas distinguió que lo habían atacado y que Iruka lo defendió. Escuchó unas palabras como que hasta su maestro lo odiaba. Pero no entendió nada bien. Sus sentidos se habían paralizado. Lo único que logró hacer, fue salir corriendo. Una ola de sentimientos diferentes lo atacó.

**_"y quisiera ser_**

**_como el niño aquel_**

**_como el hombre aquel que es feliz"_**

Corrió lo más lejos que pudo, pero hasta sus piernas comenzaron a fallar. Un pensamiento tras otro se mezclaban en su cabeza. Paró tras un árbol para que no lo descubrieran. Luego de unos momentos, vio aparecer una copia de si mismo y a Mizuki desconvertirse de Iruka. La copia de él, dio paso a un Iruka muy cansado y herido. Los dos comenzaron a hablarse y los sentidos del chico se hacían cada vez más claros. Volvía a oír la voz de sus profesores, que peleaban por él. El rubio dejó de escuchar por unos momentos la conversación, pensando en que Iruka jamás lo reconocería como un muchacho fuerte, pero se equivocaba:

-Si Naruto fuera el zorro tendrías razón, pero Naruto es distinto. Él es.. él es un alumno brillante... y no tengo reparos en reconocerlo. Se esfuerza, tiene las ideas claras... y el hecho de que sea un poco torpe y de que nadie quiera reconocer su potencial.. le ha permitido conocer el sufrimiento. ¡ahora ya no es un zorro diabólico! Él vive en la villa oculta de la hoja... ¡y se llama Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto sintió como las traicioneras lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Se había equivocado. Si había alguien que lo reconocía. Si había alguien que creía en él. Alguien que de verdad lo apreciara. Y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

-¡¡ja!! ¡qué ingenuo eres! Iruka.. he dicho que te dejaría para luego, pero permíteme reconsiderarlo. ¡¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ!!

-"Naruto?!"

-¡¿cómo te atreves a golpearme?!

-no toques al maestro Iruka.. ¡¡O TE MATO!!  

 **_"y quisiera dar_**

**_lo que hay en mi_**

**_todo a cambio de una ilusión_**

**_y cantar... y reír.. y olvidar el dolor _**

**_y cantar... y reír.. y olvidar el dolor _**

**_el dolor..."_**

**Estorbos: **n-n bueno.. primero que nada... la canción se llama "Soy Rebelde" y es de ataque 77.. muy bueno ese grupo n-n.. em... los personajes no son míos... que más.. em.. este fic se lo dedico a DarKdi por la canción.. no.. no es que ella sea así... es por otra cosa.. :P chiste interno.. n-n y eso.. bueno.. lo típico.. ¬¬ **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!! **

**HaRu**


End file.
